Knitted scarf
by RattytheScourge
Summary: Candy had an admirer. Annie wants to know, who is him. Have fun!


Everything indicates that in Candy's life the man has all people her best friend might notice these symptoms. Miss White went absent-mindedly, pensive, answered on questions randomly, blushing, in general, everything was clear.

In addition, Candy begin to ignore an invitations, if they were on weekends and sometimes on weekdays in the evening she declined the invitations because of "terribly busy at work." At the same time, the deceiver twice let slip like "I've seen this performance " and "This movie was not funny" and was desperately confused when they asked with whom, in fact, she saw the new film or the play.

Annie was alarmed more, when her friend, which has always been a tomboy, suddenly seriously interested in fashion, and made Miss Brighton go with her shopping, to show her how to choose the "stuff for the ladies." And then she asked to teach her to knit.

Colony of soft toys invariably locateed in the Candy's apartment, they were very nice and looked at the visitors of Miss White with an expression of superiority and triumph.

Also elegant bouquets appeared in the modest room of nurse, on them were pinned notes, likely filled with passion and fire. Miss Brighton looked at them with sadness and concealed envy. This is man! This is love! As in the novels ... As in a fairy tale!

But when ring with a precious stone suddenly appear on Candy's finger, which she constantly twirled on her hand, the Annie broke down:

\- Look, Candy, that's rude!

\- What? - As always twisted in the clouds, Miss White said.

\- Rude, that's what! We're your friends, and you have not acquainted us with your bridegroom!

\- What bridegroom? - Young nurse asked calmly, but the blush betrayed her.

\- Are you going argue with me? - Annie burst out laughing. - I see the ring, you have to know that ladies can accept as a gift only flowers or box of chocolates, and the ring can be accepted only from that person for whom you were going to get married!

\- Get married! - Candy gasped, - He told that it is only a gift, only as a symbol of that we are together... And he was sad if I didn't wear it. Though, most likely, you are right, he already dinned about marriage into my ears, - the freckled heartbreaker bursted out happy laughing.

\- Yes, that it is! - Annie exclaimed, having a presentiment of proximity of a wedding and the pleasant efforts connected with this event. - Look, Candy, and have you presented anything to him? - Ms. Brighton removed a cup of tea and bent closer to her friend to not to pass any word which will break from lips of the enamored girl.

\- Yes, I did! - Candy smiled broadly. smiled broadly. - I have knitted the scarf for him! - the girl upturned her turned-up nose and became straight as she done difficult surgery. - I was knitting it for whole three weeks! He complained that he often sore throat in осень, so, I made such gift for him

\- Annie and how do you think... - Candy covered friend's hand, - how do you think, does he really like it? Because some stitches were not made good...

\- Ah, Candy, sure, he liked it! - Annie exclaimed. - Is so lovely when darling knits to you by her own hands... And it is unimportant how this thing is made, because main thing is that feeling which you enclosed as a gift! - the friend added, secretly rejoicing fact, that Candy isn't good in this female knowledge like knitting. She doesn't know why. Maybe it was because Archie didn't wear her scarfs?.

Candy got up from table, being going to leave and Ms. Brighton asked again:

\- Well, so? Will you brag your man to us, maybe, the day after tomorrow? We will go to cafe together - you with your lover and me and Archie...

Ms. White however didn't encourage idea of her friend and shook her head.

\- I don't think that I'm is ready to do it. You understand, I want to be only with him, only me and him. We had a lot of confusion in our relations. And to be together it is so easy for us. Yes, together! Without anybody else!

"Confusion in the relations... Ah, as it fine and excitingly!" - Ms. Brighton thought. And herself and Archie... Everything was quiet and predictable. Flowers were only on holidays and significant dates. Damn, Archie wasn't even jealous her! It is strange why Candy always is so lucky? And even in Pony's Home everybody loved her most of all... And now this delightful man, probably, at first rolls up mad scenes of jealousy, and then falls on knees before darling, throwing to her feet a big bouquet and couple of teddy bears, and, being forgiven, kisses edge of her dress gratefully.

It's so interesting to meet him!

\- But Candy! - Annie got up of a table too. - It is rude and obnoxiously! You don't trust us, your best friends. And what about him?! If he is a decent person, he won't refuse meeting your friends.

\- Well, - Candy was still doubted. - Perhaps, next month... Or through two.

\- What! - the best friend was indignant. - Do you shy him? So, the day after tomorrow we with Archie will wait for you in that cafe, you remember, where were we last time? At seven o'clock. And only try to come alone! Well, bye! - Annie didn't allow Ms. White to come round and, having given smacking kiss to her in a cheek, gracefully waved a hand and ran out from cafe.

Going down, Ms. Brighton for some reason was upset more and more. Now Archie will have to meet her. He will come, without being late, she has nothing to reproach him. But where passion, where desire to throw the whole world to her feet? The girl had such mood that she missed something, something important, and now life goes it seems as she wanted, but there is no happiness in it. Or it is simply envy?

Hi! - Archie, such beautiful and elegant as always came to her and offered hand to her. Annie smiled and took his hand. As always.

\- How passed a lunch with aunt Ellroy? - she asked, it was simple out of politeness, actually to she was absolutely uninteresting, how was aunt and the others. She was interesting why there were no teddies in her flat.

\- The lunch passed well, - darling answered, and suddenly burst out laughing. - You would see Legan today he was smug, as a peacock, uh, it was so unpleasantly to watch at him.

And only imagine what he put on his neck? Some awful scarf tied messily, all stitches sticking out in different directions, and the color is "suitable" to his raincoat! Well, I laughed, and he sputtered: "It's not your business, it's not your business" ... You know, the London dandies invented the style of tying neckerchief "mathematics" and he probably invented the "idiotic"!


End file.
